That's What Brothers Are For
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Short story, Dastan is scared of sandstorms and Garsiv comforts him.


"Brother where are you...?" He peered into the darkness, deep and dank.

Hair pulled back and eyes trying to adjust to the abyss that had swallowed him inside, Garsiv felt along the cold, damp rock walls and felt the dirt and sand that slipped into his sandals.

He knew he had seen Dastan run in here, but where had he disappeared to? There was only one path and it only got darker and darker...

He tried to think of what had brought them here in the first place...

Dastan and him had been playing with some fake practice weapons when a sandstorm had been spotted in the distance. It had only taken a glance to realize their games had taken them far from home and they had to find shelter soon. He knew how the sand could block out the sun as it drowned a man in the grainy depths...

Garsiv frowned and stepped in farther, "Brother! Where are you? Honestly! You hide like a rat!"

He tripped and felt the ground hit him full in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped for a bit before he was able to force some form of oxygen into his system. Damn it all, if Dastan hadn't run off, that little brat, they wouldn't have this problem... He knew they weren't blood brothers but Father had told him to keep an eye on the Orphan that he had brought home one day.

And yet... he had to admit... the orphan and adopted brother of his... he was a fighter... He was almost jealous of the other since he had more experience anyways having had lived in the streets instead of raised in a palace and catered to. The boy he was so envious of, who fought so well, always so cocky with a smile and never cried.

He hauled himself to his feet and frowned again, "Brother stop hiding... we called a truce until the storm is over.. Remember?"

He paused when he heard soft whimpers and stepped farther in, curious.

The whimpers were soft cries and he noticed the fear in those sounds, much like when he had been a young boy... Alone in his room and not wanting to grow up.

"Dastan? Is that you?" He stepped over to a smaller body that forced itself silent.

He moved his fingers over the other boy's face, feeling the peach fuzz he had begun to grow.

"Brother...? Why do you cry...?" He felt a sort of sympathy... wanting to pull the other close... he'd never heard him cry before... and his cheeks were so wet...

"Not crying..." Dastan's voice cracked slightly, dampened with fear.

"Dastan..." his voice and expression softened, "I've never heard you so sad before... Why are you crying..? You can tell me."

"I've never liked Sandstorms... or being alone in the dark when they happen..." he admitted quietly.

He felt his heart soften and his knees go weak at how vulnerable his brother sounded... so sweet... He acted so brave all the time when he really just needed someone there...

He pulled the other closer and hugged him close.

"What're you doing...?" Dastan pulled away a little.

"Relax... I'm not going to hurt you, brat..." he hugged the other and set Dastasn's head on his shoulder, "Just calm down... You're not alone... okay?"

Dastan nodded and after a while he fell asleep. While he dozed, Garsiv petted his hair and leaned on the wall of their sanctuary. Something in his heart felt warm, content... He smiled at the unfamiliar feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

It was at this moment he realized he was going to be there for his younger brother... they may fight tooth and nail, but he'd make sure they both knew... they were there for each other.

When the storm ended outside, Garsiv nudged the other awake and Dastan mumbled, "Thanks for helping me..."

Garsiv smiled and hugged the other, "Hey... if you ever get scared, you can come hide under my covers and if I'm not there then you can close your eyes and pretend I am, okay? You're never gonna be alone again if I can help it... That's what brothers are for, right?"

Dastan looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah..."

**Gastiv and Dastan are not mine, they're from the new Prince of Persia Sands of Time movie and I suggest you watch it because it's actually a pretty good movie.**


End file.
